


We Swarm

by Zebooboo



Series: Drink the Sea [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, and tossing mud around, they're just bickering, walking through the jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: Nightstalkers through and through. It would get Feros killed too.





	We Swarm

"For the last time kid, don't listen to Cayde. Half of the things out of his mouth are fibs. Used to be the other half were stories. Now it's white noise over the comms to make it look like he does something."

(Cayde still told stories. Just not to Tevis anymore.)

Tevis hated going to humid places, he didn't like how it was hard to breathe, he didn't like the insects swarming around him, he didn't like that the ground was all slick mud and even slicker moss in the mornings, absolutely despised it.

Feros, walking a few paces behind, snorted and stomped on some low brush so he could walk over to him.

"Better than listening to Zavala's lectures. At least Ikora gets to the point."

He barked a laugh and stumbled over an exposed root. He got a face full of mud and Feros trying to stifle his giggling. He felt a nudge at his boot.

"You need a hand old man?"

Kid was spending too much time with Cayde. He dug a handful of chunky mud and threw it at the exo's lit up face. It was funny when he sputtered and spit. He got up to his feet, boots squelching in the mud.

He hated that the kid was getting attached. He hated that Shiro was getting pretty attached.  
He hated that Cayde was getting very attached.  
He hated that _he_ even _was_ getting attached.

(And he was proud of the kid. _So proud it hurt._ )

After Andal, it would just get them all killed.

(Nightstalkers through and through. It would get Feros killed too.)

And Cayde had to stop sending the kid all over the system. Why was he even letting Ikora and Zavala send the kid all over the system. Kid still had too much shine on his plates for this. Barely run with fireteams at all. He ended up as backup for the exo just to pull him out of deadend stints.

(Feros was good, but he wasn't one of Them. Not yet. He missed all of Them.)

Tevis wiped his face on his dirty scarf, rubbed his hand on a cleaner spot on his pants and pushed a still-sputterung Feros forward.

"Let's get out of here. Cayde owes me a drink for this." Tevis grumbled. Feros just hummed an odd tune in agreement and continued walking.

Tevis hated humid places. (Tevis missed not being alone more.)

**Author's Note:**

> WHY AM I MAKING TEVIS SAD. WHY ARE MY FINGERS MAKING ME WRITE HIM SAD. Q_Q
> 
> come shout into the void with me on tumblr? @shalalalalaw


End file.
